CRAZY LOVE
by BambiJung
Summary: Jung Yunho, seorang mahasiswa baru jatuh cinta kepada seniornya. / Mata ku terbelalak saat melihat salah satu komdis adalah senior yang berkenalan denganku kemarin. Kak Jaejoong! Another failed story.


**Warnings : Bahasa non-formal , based on true story kkk~**

**Disclaimer : seriously?**

**.**

**.**

**CRAZY LOVE**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku tinggal di kos. Karna jarak kampus dan rumah cukup jauh, mau ga mau aku harus pindah.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang dan merapihkan baju-baju di lemari, aku pun turun ke bawah untuk mencari makanan.

Pengennya sih beli makanan berat biasa di warung-warung pinggir jalan, tapi yang beli banyak sekali. Mungkin karena sudah malam, semua mahasiswa/i keluar kosan untuk membeli makanan juga.

Aku pun membeli mie instan, snack dan beberapa minuman bersoda untuk memenuhi kulkas kecil di kosan ku.

Saat sedang berjalan di sebuah gang menuju kos, ku lihat seorang cowok berkulit putih berjalan hampir beriringan di sebelah ku.

Karena penasaran dengan mukanya, ku lirikan mataku sekilas. Kaget sekali saat matanya sedang curi-curi pandang ke arah ku juga. Asiik.. Apakah dia juga sedang tertarik dengan ku? hehehe..

Kalo aku sih kaget karena ternyata wajahnya itu cantik banget. Sangat cantik dan dia tu seorang cowok. Gila, beruntung banget aku bisa dipertemukan sama dia.

"Eh.." ucapku. "H-hei.." ujar nya berbarengan dengan ku.

"Anak Seoul Uni juga?" tanya ku. Berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan setelah tadi kita berdua kepergok saling memperhatikan.

"Iya.. Kamu angkatan berapa?" jawabnya sambil bertanya balik. Tuhan, bibir nya menggoda sekali. Berwarna merah muda dan bersih.

"Angkatan 2013 dan jurusan hukum.. kamu?" ku beri dia senyuman lebar.

Laki-laki cantik itu tertawa kecil. Hei kenapa tertawa? Apakah wajahku lucu? Tapi dia seribu kali lipat lebih cantik saat itu. Suer deh.

"Aku juga jurusan hukum, tapi dari angkatan 2009.." jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil dan matanya yang menatap ku sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hah? 2010? Tapi kakak kaya dari angkatan 2013 loh.." aku menatapnya horror…. Sekaligus kagum.

Damn! Apakah aku baru ngecengin seorang senior? Jurusan nya juga sama! Keberuntungan atau malah dapat membawa petaka bagi ku ya?

Tawa nya semakin meledak saat mendengar perkataan ku. Cara dia tertawa manis sekali. Lepas, keras tapi ditutup oleh punggung tangannya. Jari kelingking nya juga sedikit melengkung. Yeah.. rempong juga ni cowo. Tapi baguslah. Kali aja dia sama seperti ku.

"Hahaha baguslah kalo muka ku awet muda. Nama kamu siapa?" tanya nya. Kali ini nadanya terdengar mantap dan mata nya menatap ku dengan lebih berani. Hah.. tadi aja sifat nya malu-malu kucing. Saat tau aku juniornya, dia berasa lebih percaya diri kali ya.

"Jung Yunho. Kakak?"

"Kim Jaejoong.."

Tak terasa kami berdua sudah sampai di depan gerbang kos. Loh? Dia juga sama nge kos disini?

Saat menaiki tangga, aku pun bertanya lagi pada nya.

"Kamar kakak nomor berapa?"

"205.." jawabnya.

Wah! Kita berdua ada di lantai yang sama dan juga bersebelahan dengan kamar ku karena nomor kamar ku 204! Rejeki nomplok nih!

Kami berdua pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing saat sebelumnya saling mengucapkan selamat malam.

Sesudah memasukkan makanan ke kulkas, aku pun merebahkan badan di ranjang. Wajah senior cantik itu selalu melintas di otakku.

Tuhan.. hari ini aku beruntung sekali bisa dipertemukan oleh cowok seperti tadi. Semoga saja dia gay. Gayanya sih emang sedikit feminim, tapi aku ga mau memasang harapan terlalu tinggi. Bisa sakit hati kalau ternyata firasatku salah.

Lebih baik tidur ah. Semoga besok aku bisa ketemu sama dia lagi. Dan lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, la….gi…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

.

.

Ospek pun tiba. Hari pertama sih belum ada tanda-tanda penyiksaan. Kami hanya disuruh bermain games dan mendengarkan ceramah para alumni yang sudah sukses di bidang hukum.

Hari kedua, saat para maba sedang bermain games di lapangan, terdengar suara sirine polisi. Aku kaget banget karena tiba-tiba keluar orang-orang berkaus hitam dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila kepada kami.

"Nunduk! Nunduk!"

"Kalian ketawa-ketawa berisik tau!"

"Baris! Baris!"

"Baris woy! Lama kalian!"

What..the..hell?

Aku dan maba lain segera membuat barisan dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam, yang ternyata para komdis, terus berteriak tanpa henti.

Aduh telinga ku sakit. Ada yang berteriak tepat di sebelah ku lagi. Dasar toa berjalan.

Saat komdis menyuruh kami menyanyi dan menari, disanalah mereka mengijinkan untuk mendongakan kepala.

Aku memperhatikan komdis itu satu persatu dengan cepat. Karena kalau lama-lama takut kena dampratan.

Mata ku terbelalak saat melihat salah satu komdis adalah senior yang berkenalan denganku kemarin. Kak Jaejoong!

Dia juga sedang menatapku. Namun pandangannya melembut dan senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya.

Aku pun tersenyum balik padanya dan tidak menyadari kalau senyuman ku terlalu lebar hingga membuat sebuah cengiran. And well, komdis yang lain menyadari itu.

"Heh kamu! Apa ada yang lucu hah! Cengar cengir.. Ada yang lucu?!" teriak komdis itu.

Dia juga seorang pretty boy. Wow, Universitas ini lumayan banyak juga pretty boy nya.

"Saya tanya ada yang lucu tidak?!" kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan ku.

Haha. Komdis ini sedikit lebih pendek dari ku.

"Jawab de! Punya mulut dipake!"

"Ga ada kak.."

"Yang keras kalo ngomong!"

"Engga kak!"

Dia menatapku beberapa detik lalu kembali ke depan. Ku lihat Jaejoong merapatkan bibirnya dan badannya sedikit bergetar.

Damn! Dia ngetawain aku! Awas ya, nanti saat ospek ini berakhir, bakal ku goda dia habis-habisan. Hahahaha..

Setelah menari dan menyanyi seperti orang idiot, para komdis pun mengelilingi barisan kami untuk mencari kesalahan-kesalahan.

Yaa seperti tidak memakai sepatu hitam, rambut berwarna ataupun pelanggaran lainnya.

Banyak maba lain yang diteriaki karna melanggar. Aku sih santai saja. Toh atribut ku lengkap dan sudah mengikuti aturan.

Tapi ku mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat sepatu keds merah berdiri tepat di depan sepatu hitam ku yang lusuh.

"Tatap mata saya.."

Tunggu.. suara itu..

Ku dongakkan kepala dan melihat wajah cantik itu lagi. Tapi sekarang tatapan nya tajam dan ekspresi nya menggambarkan keangkuhan yang luar biasa. Berakting sebagai komdis lagi nih..

"Siapa nama saya?" tanya nya. Nadanya dingin dan wajahnya datar. But damn! Dia dekat sekali. Nafasnya saja sampai menerpa wajahku.

"Kim Jaejoong.."

"Apa jabatanku disini?"

"Ermm.. Wakil ketua komdis?"

"Yaelah! Kamu ini! Badan aja kaya beruang tapi suara kamu ga nyampe ke telinga saya! Ulangi!"

Aku sedikit shock dengan nada tinggi nya yang tiba-tiba. Dan apa itu? Beruang? Pfftt.. ingin sekali aku tertawa keras. Kalau aku beruang, ini senior cantik bakal jadi kelinci yang dimangsa oleh beruang. Hahahaha..

"Wakil ketua komdis, kak!"

"Bagus! Jangan kalah dong sama suara saya!"

Dia pun pergi dari hadapanku dan mencari maba lain untuk menjadi korban amukan selanjutnya.

Oh gosh. Meskipun seharusnya tadi aku merasa tegang, tapi justru sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi melihat dia berakting galak dan berteriak-teriak sukses membuat ku sedikit… err turn on?

Dasar hormon. Bisa enggak sih kamu ga muncul di saat yang tidak kondusif seperti ini?

.

.

Ospek pun berakhir dan sekarang adalah hari pertama aku kuliah. But urgh. Para senior enggak memberikan kami waktu untuk tenang.

Selama tiga hari, para maba harus mengumpulkan tanda tangan senior sebanyak-banyak nya dari angkatan 2007 sampai 2012.

Karena sudah dibolehkan untuk memakai baju bebas, aku pun memlilih untuk memakai kaus polo putih, jaket hitam, jeans berwarna senada dengan jaket dan sepatu keds. Hot heh? Hahaha Jung Yunho gitu loh!

Dengan semangat, aku memasuki gerbang kampus menuju koridor untuk meminta tanda tangan senior terlebih dahulu sebelum kelas dimulai.

Aku tidak sendirian. Selama ospek aku sudah mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Ada Park Yoochun, Kim Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin, Goo Hara, Kim Taeyeon dan Junhyung. Kami berenam pernah menjadi satu kelompok saat ospek kemarin.

Si Hara dan Taeyeon sih sudah berjalan kesana kemari untuk meminta tanda tangan. Dengan wajah yang cantik dan pembawaan yang riang, gampang banget mereka berbaur dengan senior. Bahkan ada beberapa senior cowok genit yang iseng minta nomor handphone kepada mereka.

Aku dan teman cowok lainnya hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Pasrah saja lah.

Wait! Tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. Aku kan lumayan kenal sama Kak Jaejoong. Dan dia adalah senior yang punya jabatan penting saat ospek kemarin. Pasti relasinya banyak. Hahaha..

"Guys. Aku kenal loh sama si wakil ketua komdis.."

"Wah serius? Ya udah kita cari dia dulu aja.." ujar Yoochun semangat.

Hmm.. kok dia sepertinya senang banget. Jangan-jangan naksir juga nih sama si senior cantik. Ga boleh! He's mine!

"Ayo ayo! Tapi Junhyung mana? Kok tiba-tiba ngilang?" tanya ku sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Dia ngikutin cewek-cewek. Kamu tau kan kalo dia naksir sama si Hara .." tutur Kangin.

"Oh iya? Waah baru tau nih.." ucap Yunho.

"Iya bahkan katanya dia mau nembak Hara. Tapi gatau kapan.." lanjut Kangin.

"Heeiii.. kok malah ngegosip sih? Ayo kita cari Kak Jaejoong!" Yoochun pun menarik aku dan Kangin ke koridor.

Meskipun tujuannya untuk menjari senior cantik itu, tapi di sepanjang koridor kami tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk sksd (sok kenal sok dekat) dengan senior lain dan meminta tanda tangan mereka.

Karena kelas sebentar lagi dimulai dan Jaejoong belum terlihat, kami bertiga pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan sepakat untuk melanjutkannya nanti siang.

.

.

TBC… (?)

NOTE : Cuma berharap chapter dua bisa segera nyusul. God bless my brain please. Review atau engga bukan masalah besar. Woles aja cyin..


End file.
